


上瘾

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: ……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	上瘾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addictive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784758) by [cadey (haekass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey). 



战争真是糟透了。

金妮·韦斯莱比任何人都更清楚。她应该回到她的公寓，钻进被窝里，做好准备，怀着恐惧面对第二天，不知道谁会是对抗伏地魔这场战争中的下一个牺牲品。不过，她此刻走在麻瓜伦敦的街道上，手里紧紧攥着一张纸。她和赫敏，还有霍格沃茨的几个朋友刚才在聚会，试图忘掉她们或者她们在意的人随时可能被杀死。她和赫敏一直聊到很晚，金妮告诉赫敏，她希望有时能彻底不去想这场战争。赫敏写下麻瓜伦敦的一个地址，交给了金妮，说如果她想喝点酒，好好玩一玩，那是一个好地方。

这是她第一次在没有向导的情况下贸然访问伦敦，她感到非常紧张。她终于找到地址所在的地方时，不由松了口气，走进了敞开的门。

他立刻注意到了她，在那一瞬间，他惊慌地以为魔法部找到了他。接着，他冷静下来，又喝了一口威士忌。这对他来说已经无所谓了。什么对他来说都无所谓了。他甚至不在乎自己是否会被关进阿兹卡班，是否接受摄魂怪之吻。至少那会让他从他的人生中消失。他的嘴角露出一丝苦涩的微笑，随即又消失了。如果五年前有人告诉他，他想自杀，几乎渴求魔法部抓住他，他一定会公然嘲笑他们，然后对他们施魔法。他不清楚自杀这个念头是何时进入他的脑海的，但是这个想法出现之后，他就忘不掉了。当他第一次杀人时，他为伏地魔效力的所有幻想都破灭了。没有荣耀，没有财富，没有伟大。只有恐惧、痛苦和持续的不满。

他看着她坐在他附近的一张沙发上，那里靠近酒吧后部，光线昏暗。女侍者过来点单，然后立刻拿了一杯酒回来。他看着她用微微颤抖的手端起酒杯，一口喝下了三分之一。要是在一年前，也许两年前，他可能会从这一幕中得到些许乐趣。韦斯莱家的完美女儿，用酒精来忘却悲伤和恐惧。

他举起酒杯，默默向她致意，然后将剩下的酒一饮而尽。他拿起女侍者留给他的酒瓶，又把酒杯倒满了。他饮下的酒还不足以让他喝醉。噢，不，他需要比麻瓜酒精更烈性的东西才能喝醉。这只能让思维更具有传导性。

金妮喝了三杯之后，终于鼓足勇气让女侍者把瓶子留给她就行了。

没过多久，她就得到了她想要的感觉。

他静静地看着她。一个有趣的想法逐渐在脑海里扎根，他不知道这是酒精作祟，还是只是一个长期压抑的想法。他想要她。他不想让她死，不想让她受伤，也不想让她尖叫着从酒吧里跑出去。他想让她赤身裸体，大汗淋漓，在他撞入她体内时大声喊着他的名字。还在霍格沃茨时，他就已经注意到，最小的韦斯莱已经变成了女人，但是仅此而已。他不想让她属于自己，只是对她的特征冷嘲热讽。他露出了坏笑。这没少让他跟她的哥哥和当时所谓的男朋友打架。他向后靠在沙发上。

在这个枯燥无味的世界上，她就像一缕灿烂的阳光。她是生活中他不能拥有的一切美好纯洁的东西。她真好。他的眼睛亮了起来。伏地魔认为他知道德拉科在食死徒中的地位，给了他一些别人享受不到的自由。他没有经常受到监视，寻找任何反对的迹象。这使他能够自由地思考不同意见，尤其是现在。一旦他想到了不同意见，他的头脑就像闪电一样行动起来，计划着，筹谋着，放弃了许多选择。他知道他想要什么。他其实不想死，再也不想了，他想摆脱伏地魔给他的枷锁。为了达到这一目的，他需要和以前的导师取得联系。斯内普曾经主动向他伸出援手，免得他落入伏地魔的深渊，但是他没有理会。他当时真是个傻孩子，不知道将来会发生什么事。他必须慢慢来，以免引起任何怀疑。他要找到斯内普，但是，他首先要接近她。他现在知道救赎的方法了。

他拿起酒瓶，迈着不稳的步伐朝她走去，朝光亮走去。

他在她旁边坐下，等她看向他，然后才朝她看去。她震惊地睁大眼睛，吓得绷紧了身体。

“马尔福。”她轻声说，酒精使她的反应变得迟钝了。

“你是一个韦斯莱，但是我不会因为这个与你为敌。”

“你在这里做什么？”她惊慌地提高声音，引起了其他顾客的注意。

“看在梅林的份上，小声点。”他嘶嘶地说。“如果我想伤害你，在你知道我在这里之前，我有许多机会。至于我为什么来这里，”他举起酒瓶喝了一口。“我想我和你一样，来借酒消愁。”

她对着酒杯哼了一声。“什么愁？”

这是一次胜利。她没有跑向门口。他扬起眉毛，但什么也没说。

“猫把你的舌头叼走了？”她问道，然后咯咯笑了起来。

“你喝醉了。”他说。

“而你是在麻瓜酒吧里的食死徒。”她立刻答道，让他觉得她并不像看上去那么醉。

“我在麻瓜酒吧喝酒和你在麻瓜酒吧喝酒有区别吗？”

她打了个嗝。“我想没有吧。”她又喝了一口酒。“如果你待得太久，魔法部可能会找到你。你会惹上大麻烦。”

他看着她，长长的红色卷发披散在她的肩上，她的脸颊因为酒精而发红。渴望又在他的心中翻腾。“如果你待在这里，会有更多麻烦。”

她用棕色眼睛盯着他的灰眼睛——他彻底迷失了。他放下酒瓶，用手捧起她的脸，吻了吻她那柔软饱满的嘴唇。他从来不知道救赎的感觉会这么好。他以为她会推开他，用力打他一巴掌，让他明白他们是敌人——他没料到她会发出一声叹息，凑上前来亲吻他。

许久之后，他结束了这个令人沉醉的吻，在她的脸颊、鼻子、那些小小的雀斑还有他能触及到的任何地方落下细密的轻吻。“告诉我你住在麻瓜社区。”

听到他的暗示，她闭着的眼睛突然睁开了。“但是——”

他把手放在她的胸前，感觉她的心在指尖下跳动。他拿起她的手，放在他的心口上。“你也感觉到了，是不是？”

有什么东西，某种有形的东西，在短短一分钟里将他们联系在了一起。

她的眼中流露出对未知的恐惧，但她还是点了点头。

“告诉我你不想这样，我会停下，你将永远不会再见到我。”他没有告诉她，她不会再见到他可能是因为他死了。

但是她从他的眼睛里看出来了。而她的心，这个叛徒，不允许任何人牺牲自己。即使那个人是德拉科·马尔福。“我——我不能对你那样说。”这是冲动的坦白。她制止不了这一切的发生，就如她制止不了自己的心跳一样。

他露出了胜利的笑容。他松开她的手，又吻了吻她的嘴唇。他抚摸着她的大腿，很高兴发现她的呼吸有微微停顿。“麻瓜社区？”他又问道。

她摇了摇头。“我们得幻影移形。”

“我们走吧。”他把一些麻瓜的钱扔在桌子上，然后起身向她伸出手来。

她握住他的手，感觉到他的手很温暖。她喝了许多酒，已经失去了逻辑，头脑里只剩下堕落的本能，她毫不在意等他们独处时，他会不会杀了她。她不想一个人待着。

他们来到一条空无一人的小巷，以避开麻瓜窥探的目光，她的逻辑似乎又恢复了一秒钟。不过下一秒钟，他吻上她的嘴唇，轻轻地诱哄她张开双唇，让她品尝他喝下的威士忌。这里很黑，烟雾弥漫，与他十分相称。他终于放开她的嘴唇时，她微微后退，喘着粗气，刚好也能听到他的喘息声。

“准备好了吗？”他问。

她将她的命运握进手中，然后点了点头。

她的家非常朴素，只是一间狭小的一居室公寓，但是对早就没有家的德拉科来说，这里舒适惬意。他转过身来，欣赏着金妮精心营造的环境，然后转身搂住了她的脖子。

“真漂亮。”他赞美道。

她脸红了，这样真可爱。“谢谢你。”

“有无声咒语？”

她露出了坏笑。“我作息不规律。无声咒语一直在。”

“太好了。”他贴着她的嘴唇轻声说。

她融化在他的怀里，偷走了他想慢慢来的念头。他用健壮的手臂轻松抱起她轻盈的身体，穿过通往卧室的走廊。她一路上没有闲着。她的嘴在他脸上落下雨点般的亲吻，双手解开他的衣领，身体不断扭动，想更加靠近他。他把她放到床边时，她已经解开了他的几颗扣子，他真想把那件该死的衬衫扯下来。

他们利用几秒钟各自脱下衣服，然后又热情地扑向了对方。她的皮肤十分柔软，他用粗糙的指尖抚摸她的身体时，她的轻声叹息在他听来如同天籁。他的拇指快速拂过她硬挺的乳头，使她弓起了后背，向他露出可爱的脖颈线条。这其中的信任几乎使他屈服。他轻轻吻着她的脖子，咬了咬那里的皮肤。她抚摸着他的后背，当他碰到一处特别敏感的地方时，她的指甲微微陷进了他的皮肤。他已经欲望当头，金妮只是在鼓励他。他把她推倒在床上，自己覆在她身上，用胳膊肘支撑着大部分体重。

他的长腿仍然以一种不舒服的角度悬在床边，使他发出一声咒骂，她笑了起来，轻快地建议他们可以先换个舒服一点的姿势。他嘟哝着，但还是微微站了起来，让她爬到床中间。她坏笑着朝他勾了勾手指。他爬到她身边，覆上她的身体时，她的胸膛和脸颊浮上了一层淡淡的红晕。她将双腿缠在他的腰间，他胀痛的勃起顶上了她滚烫湿滑的皮肤。她发出轻声呻吟，微微抬起臀部，身体对他做出了反应。他低头咬住她的肩膀，足以留下印记，又能让他恢复些许控制力。他轻声咒骂自己的失控，贴着她的肩膀低声表达爱意，对着她皮肤上那些不可思议的小雀斑呼吸。

“德拉科。”他的身体猝然一动，他不习惯有人这样叫他的名字，好像这是值得珍惜的东西。他立刻低头看向她的脸，惊讶地发现她睁开了眼睛，直视着他的双眼，在这一刻，他彻底迷失了。他慢慢进入她，看着她脸上的情绪变化。他很容易就进去了，他对在他之前触碰过这具性感身体的人产生了强烈的嫉妒，但是这种感觉很快就消失了。他微微退出来，然后又向里推进，他将左手握成拳头，右手抚摸着她的身体。他开始时的节奏很慢，可这还不够。他加快了速度，感觉到金妮在他身下热烈地迎合着他。这一切结束得很快，金妮紧贴着他，猛地弓起身体，大叫着他的名字，他也只好屈服于这种欢愉。

接下来的几个小时里，他们盖着她的被子，互相亲吻聊天，试图抵抗不断袭来的睡意。他知道他必须尽快告诉她，却又不想破坏包围着他们的安逸氛围。但金妮是一个格兰芬多，她选择了开门见山。

“这是怎么回事？因为我敢肯定，你不会经常去引诱那些喝得半醉、随时可能把你交给魔法部的女巫。”

他又吻了吻她的额头，感觉自己微微扬起了嘴角。“完全正确。诱惑只是附带的好处，但我确实需要你的帮助。我向你发誓，这不会将你在意的人置于危险之中。”

她沉默许久，然后点了点头。“你需要我做什么？”

“只是给斯内普教授送封信。”

她微微张开嘴，瞪大棕色眼睛看着他。她知道斯内普在战争头几年都做了些什么，也知道如果不是环境对他不利的话，他现在还会做着什么。“你——你的意思是？”

他轻轻地叹了口气。“你今晚看到我的时候，我已经在那家酒吧待了三个多小时了，考虑着是把自己交给摄魂怪，让它们吸走我的灵魂，还是干脆鼓起勇气自杀。我真的不在乎。不管哪种方式，我都会死，逃离伏地魔的手掌心。”他说出伏地魔的名字时，她微微绷紧了身体。

“我从你眼中看出来了。你说如果我拒绝你的话，我就永远不会再见到你的时候。”

“我很高兴你答应了。”他的右手滑到她的臀部。“我看见你的时候，我想你可以说我顿悟了。我知道我选择的生活方式大错特错。”他露出一丝坏笑。“我只是不知道救赎的感觉到底有多好。”

她红了脸。“你什么时候回去？”

“你想让我待多久？”从她脸上的表情看，她确实认真地想了想，他觉得很感激。她仍然将脑袋靠在他的肩上，虽然他们刚刚分享了可能是世界上最美妙的性爱，他已经渴望再次拥有她了。他在她的锁骨和脖子上落下细密的吻，她伸出手，把他的头按在了那里。

“你想待多久就待多久。”

他对着她的喉咙轻声哼着，一路向下吻到她的心口。他在那里落下一个吻，抬头发现她正好奇地看着他。“我也可以待在这里吗？”

她扬了扬眉毛。“我们必须得努力解决这个问题。”

“太好了。”

与她三年多以前离开时相比，霍格沃茨一点也没变，城堡仍然在她心中唤起了温暖的回忆。她走进场地时，看到一辆马车正在等她，她甚至一点也不惊讶。她坐进舒适的座位，等待旅程结束，摆弄着她的长袍和手里拿着的信封。德拉科和她一起待了两天之后，在昨晚离开了，他揉着左前臂，试图减轻疼痛，问他能否在他认为对两人都没有危险时再来。她立刻告诉他，她随时欢迎他来，不过他一定要幻影移形到她的卧室，以免她有客人来访。她整个晚上都抱着一只枕头，试图说服她的身体，他还在这里抱着她。马车停了下来，她微微打了个哈欠，轻盈地跳到地上，把信封塞进了长袍口袋里。

面前的门打开了，她停顿了一下，沉浸在霍格沃茨的味道与她在这里七年的回忆之中，然后朝地牢走去。她穿过空荡荡的走廊，对画像们挥着手，希望他们还会劝诫她赶紧去上课。但是，她走下通往地牢和斯内普的魔药教室的台阶时，那种感觉消失了。她走到门口时刚好下课，差点被六七年级的拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇学生踩伤。她等到最后一个学生离开后，才走进教室，轻轻清了清喉咙。

斯内普面色阴沉地看向她。他的脸上闪过一丝困惑，然后又露出了通常的严肃神情。“韦斯莱小姐。”

“教授。”她点头致意。“有什么地方能让我们谈谈吗？”

他现在盯着她，甚至没有掩饰自己的困惑。但是他站起身来，走到办公室门口，把门打开，无声地要求她进入他的私人领域。她点头表示感谢，然后快步走了过去。

她认为这个房间很适合他。整齐摆放的书架，大坩埚，那张可能令不止一个学生害怕的令人生畏的桌子。他示意她坐在椅子上，然后自己在桌子后面坐了下来。“我以前的学生很少回来跟我聊天，韦斯莱小姐。你来这里做什么？”

她从长袍里掏出一个信封。这是她的信封，跟学校里用来猫头鹰邮寄的不一样。她将信封推了过去，确保有字那面是朝上的。“我来给你送信。”她站了起来，抚平她的长袍。“我这就走了，教授。”她正要转身离开，但是，她发现斯内普去拿信的手在颤抖。

“等等。”

她停下脚步，转过身来，好奇地歪着头。

“请坐，韦斯莱小姐。”

她重新坐了下来，看着斯内普从信封里拿出信时，他脸上微妙的情绪变化。恐惧，好奇，希望。她知道他一眼就认出了那独特的笔迹。他读着那三页纸上的内容，漆黑的眼睛闪闪发亮。金妮扭着膝盖上的手指，觉得十分紧张。斯内普终于读完了信，把信放下来，苍白的脸上十分震惊。他显然相信上面写的是真的；也许他也曾经历过同样的想法。

“你知道你让自己卷进了什么里面吗？”他的声音更柔和了，与她以前在学校时，他经常对她表现出的疾言厉色完全不同。她突然意识到，他担心他的学生，甚至是那些早就不受霍格沃茨保护的学生。

她微微扬起了下巴。“知道。”

“如果这个，”他举起了信，“被人发现，你将会被折磨、强奸和杀害。绝不会对你仁慈。”

恐惧在她全身蔓延，但是她凝视着他的眼睛。“如果你想吓唬我，那你已经做到了。不过我不会背弃他，哪怕这意味着我会死。”

他站了起来。“只有傻瓜面对死亡才不害怕。来吧，我们必须去见邓布利多。”

过了两个月，金妮才再次见到他。漫长寂寞的两个月。两个月前，她接到了邓布利多的命令和一封信，还让一个傲罗在她的公寓周围布下了严密的保护咒语。她独自沉浸在忧伤里，祈祷德拉科能活着回来。她正要睡着时，突然听到了幻影移形的声音。她猛地吸了口气，那人低声念着“荧光闪烁”，照亮了房间，她这才放松下来。德拉科站在那里，眼神忧心忡忡，身体逐渐开始发抖。

“德拉科。”她轻声说，下床朝他跑了过去。她扑到他的胸前抱住他，感觉到他也伸出双臂抱住了她。她忍着眼泪，很高兴又见到他了。

“我不知道我能待多久。”他贴着她的发丝轻声说。

她挣脱他的怀抱，脱掉了睡裤。“我们应该充分利用我们所拥有的时间，不是吗？”

他吻上她的嘴唇，无声地回答了她。

战争又持续了三年，德拉科生活在刀尖上，当他觉得安全的时候就会过来，通常是隔几个月来一次，金妮经常很担心，如果他们认为德拉科与邓布利多或凤凰社会面太危险，就由金妮传递消息。德拉科再次出现时，他们知道决战即将来临。他提供的伏地魔的活动信息对凤凰社和魔法部来说很宝贵。

他们像往常一样迅速地上完床之后，德拉科紧紧搂着金妮，两个人都不愿去考虑战争，只希望他们能够再次在一起。他用鼻子蹭着她的耳后。“是时候了。”他轻声说。

金妮严肃地点了点头。

“在战争结束之前，我也许不能再见你了。”

这次，她忍不住泪水了。“我——我知道。”

他让她仰面躺在床上，灰色眼睛凝视着她的棕色眼睛。他与她额头相贴，嗅着她的气味。“我爱你。”他轻声坦白。

“我也爱你。”她吸着鼻子。“你觉得你这次能待多久？”

他耸了耸肩。“一天，也许还能再久。”

她搂住他的脖子，把他拉过来亲吻。“给我留下回忆，德拉科。”

他无法拒绝她。

六个月之后，最后一战终于打响。这场战争规模很大，也十分血腥，双方都损失了很多人马。金妮听到她的家人和德拉科都死里逃生，不禁喜极而泣，所有人都在议论他是如何改变立场，成了真正杀死伏地魔的人。她在战斗中受了一些伤，不是很严重，但也足以让她的母亲坚持把她带到陋居，直到她完全康复。

她知道魔法部正在对德拉科做大量问询，一旦他们发现她在协助德拉科时所扮演的角色，很可能也会来询问她。果然，有一位傲罗来找她，将她的母亲赶了出去，真是谢天谢地，她得知，只要德拉科同意专门为邓布利多工作，他就不会被送到阿兹卡班。金妮点头表示感谢，不知道她还要多久才能再次见到德拉科。

几个星期之后，魔法部宣布要举办一个颁奖舞会。韦斯莱全家都接到了邀请，她从赫敏那里得知德拉科也会参加。她根本没有听到德拉科的消息，这让她有点担心，但是她离开陋居，回到自己的公寓后，斯内普偷偷来看过她，这给了她很大安慰。邓布利多和德拉科在霍格沃茨和魔法部都很忙碌，忙着给德拉科的审判收尾。

“金妮，你还没准备好吗？”

罗恩的不耐烦让金妮翻了个白眼。想到能再次见到德拉科，她满心欢喜，但是身体却紧张得发抖。已经六个多月了，最后一战结束之后，他甚至没有偷偷给她派一只猫头鹰。她叹了口气，用手抚平镶着银边的红色长袍，打开了她旧卧室的门。

罗恩皱着眉头在楼梯下面等她。他显然急于参加派对，想再次跟哈利和赫敏在一起，但他也不会丢下他的妹妹。他们会是最后到场的，金妮不知道见到德拉科时该怎么办。罗恩仍然皱着眉头，当他看到她的衣服时，他的眉头皱得更厉害了。金妮也瞪了他一眼。

“我不会换的，我们已经迟到了。”她走下楼梯，坚定地对他说。

他拉下脸来，但很快又恢复了正常表情。“好吧。”他低声嘀咕着什么，但是金妮没有听见。她又瞪了他一眼，但还是挽住他的胳膊，使用飞路粉前往魔法部的舞会。他们检查身上没有沾到烟灰后，就各自推开一扇门，走进了举办舞会的大房间。

许多人注意到了他们的到来，但是饮品桌旁边那一小拨人最引人注目。德拉科看到金妮，手里的酒杯停在了半空中。他赶紧喝了一口火焰威士忌，希望没人发现他的过失，不过和他在一起的人肯定发现了。他靠在墙上，将自己隐藏在淡淡的阴影里，希望没人注意他。既幸运也不幸的是，韦斯莱兄妹双双朝他走了过来。他又喝了一口火焰威士忌，等待着那不可避免的爆炸，无论何时他与罗恩·韦斯莱对话，都会是这样的结果。

“马尔福。”罗恩咬牙切齿地说。

“韦斯莱。”阴影里传来了简单的问候。

金妮把她的哥哥推向了哈利和赫敏。“到光亮处来。”她低声要求道。阴影动了动，德拉科出现了。她仔细看着他，看着他微显凌乱的白金色头发和噙着笑意的灰眼睛，还有量身定做的昂贵黑色长袍。她将谨慎抛到脑后，一步跨到他面前，抓住他的长袍前襟，亲吻着他的嘴唇。她感觉到他分开双唇，便也急切地伸出舌头与他相碰。她松开他时，注意到哈利和赫敏正拽着罗恩，房间里几乎所有人都在看着他们，德拉科把手放在了她的屁股上。

“我家还是你家，或者我们要给其他人来场表演？”她问。

德拉科笑了笑，用一根手指抚摸着她的耳朵。“亲爱的，我家还没装好。”

她笑着说：“那就去我家吧。”

他也冲她笑了笑，然后两人一起幻影移形了。

**「完」**


End file.
